List of The Prince of Tennis Chapters/Volumes 31-40
Volume 31 - A Clever Scheme!? Kikumaru's Singles Match * Genius 265: A Clever Scheme!? Kikumaru's Singles Match (奇策！？菊丸のシングルス, Kisaku!? Kikumaru no shingurusu) * Genius 266: The Provision for that Promise (その約束を糧に, Sono yakusoku o kate ni) * Genius 267: Serious Mode (本気モード, Maji mōdo) * Genius 268: The Place to be Found (見つけるべき場所, Mitsukerubeki basho) * Genius 269: The man called 'The Hitman' (殺し屋と呼ばれる男, Koroshi-ya to yoba reru otoko) * Genius 270: Advice (忠告, Chūkoku) * Genius 271: Complete Revival (完全復活, Kanzen fukkatsu) * Genius 272: Hyaku Ren Jitoku no Kiwami (百錬自得の極み, Hyakuren jitoku no kiwami) * Genius 273: The Best 8 Gather!! (ベスト８出揃う！！, Besuto 8 desorou!!) Volume 32 - Tricky Fellows * Genius 274: Tricky Fellows (くせ者同士, Kusemono dōshi) * Genius 275: The Unreadable Man (読めない男, Yomenai otoko) * Genius 276: The Origins of Strength (強さの原点, Tsuyo-sa no genten) * Genius 277: The Bloody Showdown (血みどろの決着, Chimidoro no ketchaku) * Genius 278: Lighting the Heart on Fire (気持ちに火をつけろ, Hāto ni hi o tsukero) * Genius 279: Short-Term Battle (短期決戦, Tanki kessen) * Genius 280: Probability...100% (確率…１００％, Kakuritsu... 100 pāsento) * Genius 281: The Unbeatable Man (負けない男, Makenai otoko) * Genius 282: Tezuka's Close Call (手塚危機一髪, Tezuka kiki ippatsu) Volume 33 - Tezuka Kunimitsu in Kyushu * Genius 283: Tezuka Kyuushuu Arc 1 (手塚国光九州編（１）, Tezuka Kunimitsu Kyūshū-hen (1)) * Genius 284: Tezuka Kyuushuu Arc 2 (手塚国光九州編（２）, Tezuka Kunimitsu Kyūshū-hen (2)) * Genius 285: Tezuka Kyuushuu Arc 3 (手塚国光九州編（３）, Tezuka Kunimitsu Kyūshū-hen (3)) * Genius 286: Tezuka Kyuushuu Arc 4 (手塚国光九州編（４）, Tezuka Kunimitsu Kyūshū-hen (4)) * Genius 287: The One Who Has Mastered It (それを極めし者, Sore o kiwameshimono) * Genius 288: Accident (アクシデント, Akushidento) * Genius 289: Hyōtei's Golden Pair (氷帝の黄金ペア, Hyōtei no gōruden pea) * Genius 290: Double Peak Battle (ダブルスの頂上対決, Daburusu no chōjō taiketsu) * Genius 291: Overcome (克服, Kokufuku) * Genius 292: The Infinite Possibilities of Doubles (ダブルスの無限の可能性, Daburusu no mugen no kanōsei) Volume 34 - Synchro * Genius 293: Synchro (同調, Shinkuro) * Genius 294: Birth of the True Golden Pairs (全国一のダブルスペア, Zenkokuichi no daburusu pea) * Genius 295: A Game One Can Be Satisfied With (満足いく試合とは, Manzoku iku gēmu to wa) * Genius 296: The Self-Centered Pair (唯我独尊二人！, Yuigadokuson futari!) * Genius 297: Fierce Clash!! Echizen Ryoma vs Atobe Keigo (激突！！リョーマＶＳ跡部景吾, Gekitotsu! Echizen Ryōma VS Atobe Keigo) * Genius 298: Prelude to the Battle (戦いの前奏曲, Tatakai no pureryūdo) * Genius 299: World of Ice (氷の世界, Kōri no sekai) * Genius 300: An Approach to Perfection (ａｎ　ａｐｐｒｏａｃｈ　ｔｏ　ｐｅｒｆｅｃｔｉｏｎ, an approach to perfection) * Genius 301: Supporting Seigaku's Pillar (青学の柱を背負って, Seigaku no hashira o shotte) * Genius 302: The Value of Ryoma's Experience (リョーマの経験値, Ryōma no keiken-chi) Volume 35 - Farewell, Hyoutei Gakuen * Genius 303: Decision For Victory (勝利への選択, Shōri e no sentaku) * Genius 304: Who's the Winner (勝つのはどっちだ！, Katsu no wa dotchida!) * Genius 305: First Defeat (初の敗北, Hatsu no haiboku) * Genius 306: Two Princes (２人の王子様, 2-Ri no ōji-sama) * Genius 307: Shitenhouji's Skill (四天宝寺の実力, Shitenhouji no jitsuryoku) * Genius 308: The Desire to be Close to That Person, Even If It's Just One More Step (あの人に一歩でも近づきたくて, Ano hito ni ippo demo chikazukitakute) * Genius 309: Atonement (けじめ, Kejime) * Genius 310: Wild Lion (あばれ獅子, Abare shishi) * Genius 311: The Man Who Researched Beneath the Surface of Muga (無我の奥を探求せし男, Muga no oku o tankyū seshi otoko) * Genius 312: Saiki Kanpatsu no Kiwami (才気煥発の極み, Saiki kanpatsu no kiwami) Volume 36 - Heated Battle! Seigaku VS Shitenhouji * Genius 313: Order Announced (オーダー発表, Ōdā happyō) * Genius 314: Heated Battle! Seigaku VS Shitenhouji (熱闘！青学ＶＳ四天宝寺, Nettō! Seigaku VS Shitenhouji) * Genius 315: The Perfect Man (完璧なる男, Kanpekinaru otoko) * Genius 316: One Rank Above (１ランク上, 1 Ranku-jō) * Genius 317: Fuji's Desperation (不二必死, Fuji hisshi) * Genius 318: Bible vs Genius (聖書ＶＳ天才, Baiburu VS tensai) * Genius 319: The Gate That Has Been Shut Hard (その門は固く閉ざされた, Sono mon wa kataku tozasa reta) * Genius 320: My Time (Ｍｙ　Ｔｉｍｅ, My Time) * Genius 321: Period (終止符, Piriodo) Volume 37 - The Terror of Comic Tennis * Genius 322: The Terror of Comic Tennis (お笑いテニスの恐怖, Owarai tenisu no kyōfu) * Genius 323: Comepri (コメプリ, Kome puri) * Genius 324: Grasp the Poker Face!! (ポーカーフェイスを手に入れろ！！, Pōkāfeisu o te ni irero!!) * Genius 325: Be Stubborn (意地を張れ！！, Iji o hare!!) * Genius 326: Prince of Impressions: Hitouji Yuuji and Koharu's Love Chapter (モノマネ王子～一氏ユウジに小春ゾッコンの巻～, Monomane Ōji ~ Hitouji Yūji ni Koharu zokkon no maki ~) * Genius 327: Because We Are Rivals (ライバルだからこそ, Raibaru dakara koso) * Genius 328: Creator (本家, Honke) * Genius 329: Seigaku's Extra Baggage (青学のお荷物, Seigaku no o nimotsu) * Genius 330: The Greatest Respect (最大の礼儀, Saidai no reigi) * Genius 331: The Last Tennis Match (最後のテニス, Saigo no tenisu) Volume 38 - The Fierce Battle! 1-Ball Match: Echizen Ryoma VS Tooyama Kintarou * Genius 332: The Stage is Set (お膳立て, Ozendate) * Genius 333: Hyakuren Jitoku vs Saikikanpatsu (百錬自得ＶＳ才気煥発, Hyakuren Jitoku vs Saiki kanpatsu. ) * Genius 334: Absolute Prediction (絶対予告, Zettai yokoku ) * Genius 335: One's Own Threshold (己の限界点, Onore no genkai-ten ) * Genius 336: The Final Battle (最終決戦, Fainaru raundo) * Genius 337: The Fierce Battle! 1-Point Match: Echizen Ryoma vs Tooyama Kintarou (激突！１球勝負　越前リョーマＶＳ遠山金太郎, Gekitotsu! 1-kyū shōbu Echizen ryōma VS tōyama kintarō) * Genius 338: Devil (悪魔, Debiru ) * Genius 339: The Whereabouts of the One-Point Match (１球勝負の行方, 1-kyū shōbu no yukue) * Genius 340: Towards the Prince of Tennis (テニスの王子達へ, Tenisu no ōji-tachi e ) * Genius 341: Tonight is a Yakiniku Party (今夜は焼肉パーティーだ！, Kon'ya wa Yakiniku pātī da!) Volume 39 - Outbreak! Yakiniku Battle!! * Genius 342: Outbreak! Yakiniku Battle!! (勃発！焼肉バトル！！, Boppatsu! Yakiniku batoru!!) * Genius 343: Requiem to the Fallen (散りゆく者達への鎮魂歌, Chiri yuku-sha-tachi e no rekuiemu) * Genius 344: Farewell Yakiniku Sauce: The Golden Flavor (サラバ焼肉のタレ～黄金の味～, Saraba yakiniku no tare ~ kogane no aji) * Genius 345: Where is Ryoma? (リョーマはいずこ, Ryōma wa izu ko) * Genius 346: Animosity (わだかまり, Wadakamari) * Genius 347: "Lightning" and "Shadow" (『雷』と『陰』, “Ka” to “In”) * Genius 348: Fuu Rin Ka In Zan Rai (風林火陰山雷, Fū Rin Ka In Zan Rai) * Genius 349: Tezuka Zone Defeated (敗れた手塚ゾーン, Yabureta Tezuka zōn) * Genius 350: Conviction (覚悟, Kakugo) * Genius 351: Captain and Vice-Captain (部長と副部長, Buchō to fuku buchō) Volume 40 - The Prince Who Forgot Tennis * Genius 352: Certain Expectation (思惑アリ, Omowaku ari) * Genius 353: The Whereabouts of the Ball (人生のゆくえ, Bōru no yukue) * Genius 354: The Prince who forgot Tennis (テニスを忘れた王子様, Tenisu o wasureta ōji-sama) * Genius 355: Broken Spirit (砕かれし心, Kudaka reshi kokoro) * Genius 356: The Master Beast Tamer (猛獣使いの達人, Mōjūzukai no tatsujin) * Genius 357: Straight and Curved (直線と曲線, Chokusen to kyokusen) * Genius 358: Kaidou Awakens (海堂覚醒, Kaidō kakusei) * Genius 359: Nightmare (悪夢, Akumu) * Genius 360: Fuji Shusuke vs Tezuka Kunimitsu (不二周助ＶＳ手塚国光, Fuji Shūsuke VS Tezuka Kunimitsu) Category:Subpages